


Tracked

by RavenDawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Crack, M/M, Millicent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: Hux had Millicent chipped the second he got her





	Tracked

**Author's Note:**

> based on this "https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/post/180562560271/the-tracker-that-hux-put-on-ren-is-the-same-one" tumblr post

Hux had Millicent chipped the second he got her, she would stay in his quarters at all times but if she ran away the _Finalizer_ is a big ship and he wanted to be able to find her without tearing the ship apart.

Unfortunately she did run away a few times and this time for some reason she was in Ren’s quarters, Hux wasn’t above going to Ren’s quarters and accusing him of kidnapping his cat but Ren was on a mission and his quarters where always closed.

How did Millicent even get in?

Hux made his way to Ren’s quarters he had the override password, Ren would be mad that Hux entered his quarters in his absence but Hux wanted his cat back he’ll deal with Ren’s anger when the man gets back.

Walking through Ren quarters Hux was surprised to see them in order he wouldn’t take Ren for someone who kept his quarters clean, after all he is the one who causes the most damage to Hux’s ship.

Millicent was on Ren’s bed sleeping.

“You took your time” came Ren’s voice from behind him and Hux jumped in surprise, Ren was still in his black robes with the helmet removed and he had a glass in his hand filled with some alcoholic drink.

“I wasn’t aware that you were back” Hux said.

Ren shrugged in answer but that wouldn’t do it Hux should had been informed that Ren was back he was going to have a word with the person responsible for the ships landing.

He should be aware of every ship that leaves or enters the _Finalizer_.

“Is there a reason for why you kidnapped my cat?”

“I didn’t kidnap her she just followed me and got in without being invited in and then she climbed on my bed and went to sleep. What a weird cat”

“She’s not weird, she was probably lost”

“Why did she follow me?”

“I don’t know Ren” Hux said making his way to Ren’s bed and scooping Millicent into his arms.

“She really looks like you. Did you use some of your DNA to create her?” Ren said mocking him.

“It’s just a cat Ren, it’s not because we have the same coloring that means that we’re actually related” Hux said offended.

“Whatever you say General” Ren said taking a sip of his drink “How did you even know where to find her”

“I have a tracker on her”

Ren laughed “You would”

“Do you plan on leaving again soon?”

“None of your business, my missions are mine” Ren said, all amusement leaving his face.

“I would just like to be informed of you coming and going”

“I’m not your cat General you can’t keep track of me”

That was an idea.

“We’ll see about that” Hux said leaving Ren’s quarters and already formulating a plan about how to get Ren to wear a tracker.


End file.
